REZ
Do 20px|Dania duńskiego gracza - rezex |} Fredrik "REZ" Sterner (ur. 11 stycznia 1998) jest szwedzkim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Ninjas in Pyjamas. Drużyny *2016-01-07 – 2016-03-06 - 35px|Szwecja Cringe Gods *2016-03-06 – 2017-06-12 - 35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports *2017-06-12 – nadal - 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas Zdobyte MVP turniejów #'Intel Extreme Masters Season XII Oakland' (2017) Historia 2016 *'7 stycznia 2016' - REZ dołączył do drużyny Cringe Gods. *'6 marca 2016' - Cały skład drużyny Cringe Gods został przejęty przez organizację Epsilon eSports. 2017 *'12 czerwca 2017' - REZ opuścił drużynę Epsilon eSports i dołączył do Ninjas in Pyjamas. Osiągnięcia '35px|Szwecja Rebel' *Pierwsze miejsce QPAD King of Nordic - Season 1: Week 9 (2015) '35px|Szwecja A LA MIX' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Nordic Weekly Cup 13 (2015) *Drugie miejsce Pantamera 2.0 - Go4CS:GO Season 1 (2015) *1/4 miejsce ESL Nordic Nationals Season 1: Trzecie szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Szwecja Cringe Gods' *1/2 miejsce European Minor Championship 2016 - Columbus: Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Szwecja Inetz' *Pierwsze miejsce Nordic Masters 2016: Siódme kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Szwecja Cringe Gods' *Drugie miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 33 (2016) '35px|Szwecja A LA MIX' *1/2 miejsce Pantamera 2.0 - Kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Szwecja Cringe Gods' *1/2 miejsce CEVO Gfinity Pro-League Season 9 - Umieszczenie - Europa (2016) '35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *1/8 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2016: Kwalifikacje (2016) *1/2 miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup: Drugie kwalifikacje - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup: Drugie kwalifikacje - Cotygodniowe finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce Hitbox Challenger Cup (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2016 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Summer 2016 - Pierwsze zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2016 - Finały (2016) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Pro Gamer League 2016 - Summer (2016) *1/2 miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce ASUS ROG Summer 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce WESG 2016 - Szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2016) *3/4 miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Invitational (2016) *3/4 miejsce Kinguin for Charity with PayPal (2016) *1/2 miejsce European Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta: Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce eSports World Convention 2016 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce European Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta (2016) *1/2 miejsce Nordic Championship 2016 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Nordic Championship 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Światowe finały (2016) *5/8 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 (2017) *1/4 miejsce IEM XI - World Championship - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 24: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) '35px|Szwecja KoN Sweden' *Pierwsze miejsce QPAD King of Nordic - Season 7: Week 8 (2017) '35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas' *5/8 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 (2017) *9/12 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Hellcase Cup 6 (2017) *5 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII Oakland (2017) *5 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europa (2017) *6 miejsce BLAST Pro Series: Copenhagen 2017 (2017) *9/10 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Finały (2017) *7/8 miejsce cs_summit 2 (2018) *5/6 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII - World Championship (2018) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Marseille 2018 (2018) Najważniejsze momenty *Second Pistol Round Travesty in Escape vs Epsilon game (st vs REZ 1v1) *REZ vs. Cloud9 - ESL One Cologne 2017 *REZ - HLTV MVP by Betway of IEM Oakland 2017 *REZ 1vs3 clutch vs Sk gaming - IEM OAKLAND *M4A4 Ace by Epsilon rEZ vs Dark Passage - Clean 5K Round - ESEA Premier League - de_overpass *REZ ace with AK *REZ mm ace *REZ vs. North - IEM Katowice 2018 Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Szwedzcy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi